


Strictly Business

by finnemoreshusband



Series: Flower Fields [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: Four years after Dark Side of Dimensions, Kaiba and Yugi have maintained a tenuous friendship. What happens when they enter into a new business partnership?





	1. Application

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been in the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom since I was a little kid. And I have always loved Kaiba and now I have this idea for a story so... I don't know. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Yugi was busy going through some paperwork in the shop when the phone started to ring.

“Kame Game Shop, this is Yugi.”

“Ah, just who I was hoping to reach.”

Yugi recognized the voice of his acquaintance. “Oh, good afternoon Kaiba. What can I do for you?”

“Well, Yugi, I was just about to leave for lunch with Mokuba when my assistant brought this application to my desk.”

“Um…”

“Normally I don’t look at the applications until they’ve been through a few rounds of screenings but she thought I’d want to see it right away. It seems someone named Yugi Moto is interested in a position in my development department.”

“Right. I just sent that in this morning. I can’t believe you got it already. And I didn’t think you of all people would see it.” Yugi felt his hands start to go cold with nerves. He really didn’t want to have to run to Kaiba but he was afraid he didn’t know where else he could go.

“Well I’m holding it in my hand right now.”

“That’s kind of--”

Kaiba cut Yugi off. “Listen, can you come in for an interview tomorrow at 11:30?”

“Hm. I’ll have to close the store. But I guess I can make it. If you’re not joking with me right now.”

“Do I seem like the type to joke, Yugi? I have some ideas on how you could be useful to my company. Bring your resume.”

With that, Kaiba hung up. Yugi put the phone back on the receiver and went back to his paperwork.

As the night grew darker, Yugi closed up the shop and went up to the house.

“Grampa,” he called. “You ready for dinner?”

He found his grandfather on the sofa in front of the television.

“Grampa?”

Solomon turned around. “Oh, Yugi, I didn’t hear you come in. How was the shop?”

“I had a few kids come in today. A dad bought a big game for his son’s birthday, so we made some good sales, considering.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“I’m going to finish dinner, okay?”

“Need any help?”

“Sure.”

They walked to the kitchen together. Yugi had prepped a stew in a slow cooker earlier that morning, so all he had to do now was make the sides.

Solomon grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and said, “I’ll make the salad, you do the rice.”

“You got it.”

They worked in comfortable silence and then sat down to eat.

“So,” Yugi said, “I got a call from Kaiba Corp.”

“Already?” Solomon said with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Kaiba called me himself.”

“Did he offer you the job?”

“No, he wants to do an interview. I’ll have to write up a resume today.”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“No, but…” Yugi gave a loud sigh. “I don’t even know what I was thinking applying there. I don’t have any experience in development. All I know is playing games and working here.” He hid his face in his hands.

“Yugi, Kaiba must think you have something to offer if he’s willing to do an interview. You may have cultivated a tentative friendship with him over the years, but you know even that wouldn’t get you anywhere near a job there if you had nothing he was looking for.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“You have many talents Yugi, you just have to trust in yourself.” Solomon nodded as if that was the end of the whole thing.

They finished eating and Yugi did the dishes. Solomon sat himself in front of the television again while Yugi went to his room to work on his resume.

Yugi sat at his desk and opened his laptop. It wouldn’t be anything fancy; he didn’t know how to do all that or where to get the special paper at this late hour. But he hoped that Kaiba would forgive him that.

“What to include…” He said to himself.

He first listed the multiple Duel Monsters championships he’d won. Not that Kaiba didn’t know about them, but Kaiba was the one who wanted a resume.

Next he listed all the time he spent working at the Kame Game Shop under his grandfather, and when he ultimately took over as owner when Solomon retired three years ago.

And… that was basically all he had.

He considered attaching some of his artwork, like a portfolio. Drawing was something he’d done in his spare time. Making up people and creatures when Duel Monsters wasn’t taking the main focus in his life. In the past few years since magic and mysticism had left his life completely, he’d had more time to devote to it and had become quite good. He settled on attaching three of his favorite drawings, in case Kaiba asked about any of his “development” ideas.

By the time he got everything typed out and formatted how he wanted, it was past midnight. He printed the resume and put everything in a plain folder and went to bed.

Yugi woke the next morning feeling instantly anxious. His body was slightly shaking and cold and sweaty all through breakfast and while he worked at the shop. Around eleven a.m. he locked up and began walking to Kaiba Corp.

When he arrived, he really wished he hadn’t ever sent in that stupid application. _There are other jobs out there, I could just get one of those, right?_ He thought.

But, he was already there, and people were staring at him. So he took the elevator up to Kaiba’s office.

When he saw Kaiba’s assistant sitting at her desk, his mouth went dry. _I don’t think I can do this_.

“Mr. Moto?”

Yugi was surprised to be recognized. “Uh, yes?”

“Mr. Kaiba is ready to see you. You can go right in.”

“Th-thank you.” Yugi opened the door to Kaiba’s office and went inside.

Kaiba was sitting behind a large desk looking down at some papers.

“Um, hello?”

“Hello, Yugi.” Kaiba didn’t look up. “Please have a seat.”

Yugi took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of Kaiba’s desk. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Kaiba kept staring down at the papers in his hands. Yugi decided he needed to break the ice. “So, how are you.”

Kaiba finally looked up, his eyes intense. “Fine.” He pushed his papers aside and stuck his hand out. “Your resume?”

Yugi handed over the folder.

It only took Kaiba a handful of seconds to peruse the materials. “I see. Multiple championships. Owner of your own game shop. There’s just one problem. I already know all this.”

“Oh…”

“I was hoping you’d bring me something I hadn’t seen before.”

“Well, I added on some of my artwork…”

“Hm, yes. They’re very interesting. But not what we’re looking for here at Kaiba Corp.”

Yugi sighed quietly. “I understand.”

“Tell me, Yugi, why do you think you would be an asset to my company?”

Yugi thought. “Well, I’m a very hard worker. You can call my grandfather for a reference. And I love games. And I use and sell Kaiba Corp products every day, so I know them very well.”

“One final question. And I need you to be honest with me. Why are you even looking for a job when you have a shop of your own to run?”

“I… My shop isn’t doing well. We’re losing more and more sales every month. We’re still making enough to live off, but soon… we won’t. So I’ve decided to close the shop down and get a job.”

Kaiba laughed. “And you thought Kaiba Corp would take you on because we haven’t been at each other’s throats for a few years?”

“No! Well, that added to it. I don’t know anything other than games, Kaiba. There are other game shops, but I’d be part time. I need something full time to support my grandfather and myself.”

“I can’t give you the development position.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Kaiba opened a drawer and pulled out a packet of papers. “But I might have another solution.”

Yugi perked up at this. “Another position.”

“Something like that. Look at these.” He pushed the packet in front of Yugi.

Yugi read them quietly. “Um, Kaiba… this looks like… you want to buy my store.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t understand. What do you want with my shop?”

“Your shop might be falling short right now, but it was once the busiest game shop in the whole district. I want a shop like that under my company rolling out some of my newest products.”

“And what about me?”

“You would still be the manager, employed by Kaiba Corp.”

“So… you’re helping me?”

Kaiba’s eyes darkened. “If you want to look at it that way. But what I’m really doing is acquiring my competition and making them work for me.”

“Spin it however you want, Kaiba.” For the first time since sales started to fall, Yugi felt hopeful. He knew that his friendship with Kaiba was still relatively new and not very strong, but he had a feeling there was more to it than what the man was saying. “Of course, I’ll need some time to think about it.”

“You have until the end of the day to have this document signed and on my desk. Otherwise, the offer is off the table.”

“The end of the day? That’s hardly enough time to talk to my grandfather about everything selling the shop would mean to us…”

“Let me be clear. The shop would be mine in name only. You would run it, you can still stock whatever you want, in addition to whatever Kaiba Corp is promoting. This is really a great opportunity for you. We can negotiate a salary before signing if you want.”

“If I sign, I just want enough to keep my grandfather and myself comfortable. I want the average in sales over last year. I have my financial records at the shop.”

“Done.”

Yugi went quiet for a few seconds. “Let me talk to my grandfather about it. I’ll let you know.”

“Just come right in when you come back. I’ll be here until eight o’clock.”

Yugi left the building still thinking about everything Kaiba had told him. If it had been just him, he would have signed the papers immediately.

And even though he was the owner now that his grandfather had retired, he still greatly valued his opinion on the matter. It was a family business after all.

When he got home he found his grandfather napping. He debated whether or not he should open the shop back up. It had already been closed since eleven and he wasn’t sure if they would get any more customers for the day.

He did open it after all. He busied himself with facing and stocking, dusting and sweeping. It took him a few hours of no one coming in until his grandfather came down from the house.

“Hi, Grampa.”

“Hello, Yugi. How did your interview go.”

“Well, it was…”

“Come on, out with it boy, I’m not getting any younger.”

“I didn’t get the job. But Kaiba kind of offered me another one. In a way. Sort of.”

“Oh?”

“He… offered to buy the shop.”

Solomon stayed quiet.

So Yugi continued. “He said I would still run it and everything and that I would be paid by Kaiba Corp. It seems like a really great opportunity really but I wanted to talk to you first.” Yugi started talking really fast. “But I know how much love and time you put into that shop. And I’d never sell it if you don’t want to. We have so many good memories there and if you’d rather close it than sell it to someone like Kaiba I totally understand.” By the end of his rant, Yugi’s eyes were shut tight and his hands were balled into fists, ready to take on whatever reply his grandfather was going to give him.

“I think… you should sell.”

“What!”

“I said I think you should do it. Yugi I’ve listed to weeks of you saying how much you would hate working in fast food or at a drugstore or any other kind of place you can think of. You love this shop. And if Kaiba is giving us a chance to keep it alive I think you should take it.”

“Really?”

“I may not particularly like this Kaiba boy, but you’ve vouched for him plenty of times to soften my opinion on him somewhat. If his offer is all above board then I say follow your heart and keep the shop alive.”

“Thanks, Grampa. Looks like the store is staying. Or some form of it anyway.”

Yugi kept the store open for a few more hours but there were no customers, so he closed early around five o’clock and made his way back to Kaiba Corp. Kaiba’s assistant wasn’t there, but Kaiba had said to come right in.

Still, Yugi knocked on the door.

Kaiba’s muffled voice came through the door. “Come in.”

Yugi opened the door and stepped into the office. “Hello, it’s me again.”

“So, I assume you’ve come to sign, otherwise you would have just called.”

“Yes, we’ve decided to agree to your terms.”

“Good. This should work out pleasantly for both parties.”

“I hope so.” Yugi approached the desk as Kaiba handed him a pen. He signed and initialed where required, officially selling his store to Kaiba.

“The receptionist on the first floor will give you the check for the buyout. It should keep you “comfortable” for a while.”

“Thank you for doing this, Kaiba.”

“I did it for me and my company. And Yugi, we’re business partners now. You can call me Seto.”


	2. Remodeling

There was a construction crew at the shop the very next day. They didn’t change much, just updated the shelving and and counters to reflect the Kaiba Corp look. They also changed the sign outside to read “Kaiba Corp Game Shop.”

All in all, Yugi was fine with the changes. He was sort of sad to see the “Kame” sign go, but didn’t have anywhere to store it. So he and his grandfather took one final photo outside before the sign was removed.

After all the work was done, just before it started to get dark, Seto himself came down to the shop to inspect it.

“So,” Yugi said, showing him all the work that had been done. “What do you think? I know it’s empty right now, but I’ll restock tomorrow morning before I open up. You said your truck should be arriving pretty early so I’ll make sure to leave space for it.”

“Everything seems to be in order. The sign out front looks good.”

Yugi smiled. “I really like the new counter. The blue color really pops with the glass.”

“I’m glad the changes are satisfactory for you. So, my advertising team will start promoting the store a.s.a.p and you should start seeing higher sales in as little as a week. Be prepared for a large rush at your Grand Re-opening tomorrow.”

“I’m ready.”

“Good. I’ll leave you now.”

“Okay.” Yugi waved as Seto turned and left. “Bye, Seto.”

Yugi and Solomon ate dinner and talked until it was time to get ready for bed but as Yugi prepared to slip under the covers, he realized he still felt full of energy.

So, he snuck downstairs into the store and looked at all the stock he’d taken off the shelves for the remodel. He knew he really should be resting for tomorrow, but he just wouldn’t be able to sleep.

He started restocking the shelves. New games on higher shelves, games for younger kids on lower shelves where they were easy to see. Duel Monster blind packs and special packs went into bins on side counters, and special cards went into the display window in the main counter.

He left almost one whole side of the store empty, awaiting Kaiba Corp’s shipment of goods.

Just as he was finishing up, the sun started to rise, and there was a ring at the doorbell.

Out front was a small goods truck from Kaiba Corp. Two men jumped out and unloaded the products into the shop. Yugi offered to help, but was politely brushed off.

When they left and he could get a look at everything, he saw that there really wasn’t that much. A few of the newest Duel Disks stood out among a few other things. Yugi pulled out the demo Duel Disk intended for display only. It had limited functions, and couldn’t be used in a real duel, but Yugi was fairly sure its holo-imager worked for demonstration purposes.

He didn’t have his deck on him, but he went behind the counter and pulled out one of the cards, Charubin the Fire Knight, and played it in the first monster slot after starting up the Disk.

The Knight stood tall before him, swinging his chain mace in a show of strength. Yugi was floored by the realness of the graphics. His own Duel Disk was a few years old. Yugi hardly dueled anymore, so he didn’t see the point in upgrading something that went unused most of the time.

Yugi took the card off and shut down the Disk. He finished setting up the side of the store dedicated to Kaiba Corp products and by the time that was done, there was only about an hour left until the store was set to open.

He went upstairs for breakfast and took a quick shower to help keep himself awake after a night of no sleep. He made it back downstairs just in time to open the store.

But there was no one waiting to come in.

Part of Yugi had been expecting this, but a part of him had hoped that a day of aggressive Kaiba Corp advertising a Grand Re-opening of a rebranded store would have at least some people lined up.

For the first two hours, no one came into the store.

Eventually, one person came in and bought a blind pack of Duel Monsters cards. Another group of kids came in and bought a booster for another game. Then, slowly, people started to trickle in. By lunchtime, the store was as busy as it used to be. It was full of the sounds of people talking and gasping and laughing. And Yugi was so relieved to hear it.

Then the phone rang.

“Kaiba Corp Game Shop, this is Yugi.”

“Yugi, how are things going today?”

“Oh, Seto. It’s great!”

“Glad to hear it. Nobody is causing any trouble?”

“No. It’s mostly kids coming in. Some with their parents for the pricier items. It’s been a good day so far.”

“Good. So, I know my financial department gets a report from your till every night and that we see your bank and stock records, but I’d like to keep a personal eye on this project.”

“Okay…”

“I’m scheduling us for a weekly lunch meeting. What day would you prefer?”

“Well, I can’t just close the shop down.”

“You’re the manager. Hire a part-timer. Give them fifteen hours a week at whatever hourly rate you see fit. My assistant will handle the new hire paperwork.”

“If you’re sure. I guess I could do Wednesdays around one p.m.”

“I’ll add you to my calendar.”

“Should I meet you somewhere, or…?”

“My car will pick you up.”

“All right.”

“Goodbye, Yugi.”

“Bye.”

It was Friday now, so that gave Yugi a couple days to prepare himself to start having lunches with Seto. Sure, he was getting along with his former nemesis, but they didn’t really hold long conversations. And how long could he go on about the store?

The day continued into the evening until someone familiar came in.

“Hello, Mokuba.”

“Hey, Yugi.”

“Did your brother send you to check on me?”

“No.”

“Oh, really? Then there’s no reason you show up right after I get a call from him?”

Mokuba sighed. “Okay, okay. He didn’t tell me to come here, but I could tell he was thinking about it. And his schedule was too packed for him to come over himself. So here I am.”

“Well, take a look around. And then maybe your brother will stop worrying so much.”

“Doubt it. But thanks.”

Mokuba started to peruse, weaving in and out of customers.

Yugi watched Mokuba and thought about what he might tell Seto. That he was doing a good job, he hoped. But he already knew he was, so he wasn’t that worried.

“Okay, Yugi, I’m going to go now. I’ve seen that the place isn’t burning down, and that’s enough for me.”

Yugi laughed. “Don’t say that to Seto. He’ll start worrying about fires more than anything else next. Take care, Mokuba.”

Mokuba left while the store had about an hour left of being open. There were a few stragglers and a few more people came in, but it wasn’t too bad.

Once the store was closed and the lights were turned off, Yugi realized just how tired he was. In all the hustle and bustle, he had almost forgotten he hadn’t slept last night. But now, it was like he’d never slept ever. His legs were heavy as he climbed the steps up to the house.

“Ah, Yugi, how did the Grand Re-opening go?”

Yugi sat down on the sofa next to his grandfather and closed his eyes. “Great, Grampa, it went great.”

“Tired are we?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Well, you worked hard today. Let’s skip cooking dinner and just order in.”

“Are you sure? I can cook.” Yugi still had not opened his eyes.”

“I’m sure.”

They ordered a pizza and it was there in about twenty minutes. But by the time it was there, Yugi was almost fully asleep. Solomon gently shook him awake, knowing the boy had to eat something before bed.

Yugi ate two slices. “That’s it for me. I gotta go to bed now.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Yugi went into his room and fell asleep in his clothes.


	3. Lunches

The next few days carried on much like the first, with a steady stream of customers. There was a good balance of Kaiba Corp and other merchandise being sold, so Yugi took care to order what he thought he’d need.

On Monday he held interviews for a part-time associate. After seeing a few people he decided on a young woman named Hana. She had never worked before, but had a lot of Duel Monsters knowledge and knew a lot about other games as well. Yugi told her to go to Kaiba Corp to see Seto’s assistant today and to start at the shop Wednesday at noon.

But he thought he’d better tell Seto she’d be coming, so he called him.

“This is Seto Kaiba’s office, who may I ask is calling?” It was his assistant.

“Uh, this is Yugi Moto.”

“One moment, I’ll put you through.”

“Actually,” Yugi said, “this message is kind of for you.”

“Sir?”

“Well, Seto said to send over my new hire to fill out some paperwork with you, and I just wanted to let you know she’d be stopping by today. Her name is Hana.”

There was a slight pause. “I see. Thank you for your message. It is appreciated.”

“No problem. Bye.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Moto.”

Yugi hung up, feeling kind of weird about not having talked to Seto directly. Should he have let him give the message to his assistant? He didn’t really know the protocol for these things. Oh well. It was too late now.

Wednesday came faster than expected. The morning was super busy, Yugi felt almost overwhelmed. Until Hana walked in at noon.

“Oh, is it good to see you.”

“Need some help?” she asked.

“Yes. There’s a couple asking for help comparing Duel Disks, but I’m stuck here showing these kids some rare cards at the counter. Think you can handle the Disks?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

She walked away and left Yugi to his work.

Within a few minutes the kids had chosen their cards, and the couple approached the sales counter with a refurbished Duel Disk to purchase.

“That woman was very helpful,” the man said. “Our daughter wants a Duel Disk and we didn’t even know where to start.”

Yugi smiled. “That’s Hana, our new girl. I’m so glad she was able to help you out today. Will this be everything?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Before he knew it, it was one o’clock, and there was a horn honking out front.

“Yugi,” Hana said, “there’s a very fancy car parked outside.”

“Oh, is it that time already?” He looked at the clock. “Look, I have to go to a lunch meeting. You’ll be running the store while I’m gone. Think you can handle it?”

“Well, you didn’t mention this when you hired me. But I think I can do it.”

“Thank you. I should be back soon.”

The car honked loudly again as Yugi left the shop. It was easy to tell which car was Seto’s because it was shining white with ice blue accents, had tinted windows, and was the cleanest car he’d ever seen.

The driver got out and opened the back door. Yugi slid inside and found himself seated next to Seto.

“Hi,” he said as the car started moving.

“Hello.”

“Where are we going?”

“A little bistro downtown. It’s perfect for quiet meetings.”

“I don’t know if I have the money for something like that.”

“It’s a business meeting, it’s paid for by the company.”

“Oh.”

They spent the rest of the trip in silence.

When they arrived, the driver opened Yugi’s door first. Yugi was glad because he had been panicking the whole way what to do if he opened Seto’s door. Climb out on that side after Seto, or wait for his own door to be opened? Clearly he had no idea how to act in these situations.

They were seated outside under a small awning and ordered sandwiches and drinks.

Seto didn’t say anything until their food came, making Yugi wait with him in awkward silence.

“So, business has been good.”

“Yes,” Yugi said. “It’s been amazing. Whatever your advertising team is doing is working.”

“My teams are made up of the best workers, of course.”

“Of course.” Yugi remembered how frequently Seto gets frustrated with his employees. But it’s only because he has higher standards than anyone could possibly live up to.

“And your associate, what’s her name?”

“Hana.”

“How is she doing?”

“She just started today, but I think she’s going to work out really well.”

“Good.”

They sat in silence for a few moments more.

“So, Seto,” Yugi said, “how are the other areas of your company doing?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Because… we’ve barely touched our food so we have all this time to talk and nothing to talk about.”

“My company is fine. We’re working on a new Duel Disk trade-in program set to roll out in a few months.”

“Wow, that sounds awesome.”

“Yes, so customers will be able to put the value of their old Duel Disk toward a new one directly through Kaiba Corp without having to go through a third party. Third party stores often charge a fee. Kaiba Corp will do the trade for free.”

“That’s a great idea.”

“It’s a great way to not only keep loyal clients but also get old tech back in our hands for experiments.”

“You know, you’ve changed a lot, Seto.”

“How so?”

“You care about your customers more than you care about the money, for one. Also, you want to recycle old tech rather than have it be out in a landfill somewhere. I don’t know, I know you still care about your company, I just feel like you’ve grown.”

“I guess you and your friends rubbed off on me somewhere along the way. I’ll have to wash it off.”

“No, the changes are good.”

Seto stared at Yugi. “If you say so.”

They finished their meals and Seto’s driver dropped Yugi back off at the shop.

“What are you all smiley about?” Hana asked as Yugi came inside.

“Huh?”

“You look really happy. Meeting go well?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess.”

“Who did you meet with?”

“Our owner, Seto Kaiba.”

“No way, I thought you two hated each other.”

Yugi chuckled. “No those days are long behind us. I guess you could say we’re kind of… friends… now. That’s the only reason I let him buy my store.”

“Hm. Are you sure he’s not just pretending to be your friend so he can get control of your store and take it away from you?”

“Um, I’m pretty sure. He sure waited a long time to spring his trap.”

“The long con.”

“I don’t think so. I think there’s something else going on.”

“What?”

“I don’t know yet.”

They worked the rest of the night with little trouble. Hana went home and Yugi went up to have dinner with his grandfather.

“How was your meeting with Kaiba?”

“Fine. Everything is going well, it looks like.”

“That’s good. Kaiba was nice to you?”

“Grampa, this isn’t an elementary school playground. You don’t need to watch out for bullies.”

“You know I’ll always worry about you.”

“Yeah, yeah. But really, he was fine. Nothing but professional.”

The next few days were more of the same, until it was time to have lunch with Seto again. This time they were at some fancy restaurant Yugi didn’t know the name of and Seto ordered for them because the menus were in a different language.

When their food came, Yugi saw his was some kind of chicken.

Yugi spoke first this time, unable to bear the silence. “So, business is good. We’re selling a lot of the refurbished Disks.”

“That’s good to hear. We’re really pushing them as an affordable alternative.”

“I’m thinking about buying one. To replace my old one.”

Seto’s eyes started to sparkle. “Going to start dueling again, King of Games?”

“Maybe.”

“As a Kaiba Corp employee you get a generous discount on our products.”

“I know.”

“And, to thank me for that, I hope you’d give me a chance to duel you. Not for your title. Just for old time’s sake.”

“A duel for fun? With you?”

“Don’t trust me?”

“It’s not that. Really. I just didn’t think you’d be the first person I’d duel. But it seems kind of fitting, really. Seto, I accept your challenge.”

“Come see me when you get your new Duel Disk. I’ll be ready.”


	4. Park

Seto was laughing. Yugi had just defeated him in a duel and he was laughing.

“After all this time, I don’t know why I expected anything different,” Seto said.

“I’m sorry, you’ll just never win, Seto.” Yugi tested out the joking tone.

“Probably not. But I hope we can continue dueling.” Seto put a hand on Yugi’s shoulder.

“Sure. It was fun.”

“So,” Seto said. “It’s Sunday, the shop is closed. What are you doing for the rest of the day?”

“I don’t know. I usually sit and read with Grampa or something. Why?”

“I thought you might like to accompany me on a trip.”

“Oh? Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Yugi was definitely interested. “Well, can I at least call my grandfather to tell him I won’t be home this evening?”

“Sure. You can use the phone in my office.”

They left the basement room they were in and headed up to Seto’s office. Yugi called Solomon and told him he wouldn’t be home until later in the evening.

Seto took Yugi down to the garage and led him to a red car.

“Where’s the driver?” Yugi asked.

“I like to drive myself sometimes. Get in the passenger side.”

Yugi got in and sat in the comfortable seat. “You gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“It’s not really that big of a deal. But still, no.”

Yugi pouted.

Seto started the car and drove out of the garage. They drove about ten minutes until Seto finally parked and got out. Yugi followed him. They were at a park that Yugi recognized.

“I know this place,” Yugi said. “I used to come here as a kid.”

“I just discovered it. I like to come here when I have some time to myself to… relax.”

“You? Relax?”

“I know. The idea seems ridiculous.” Seto sat down on a bench.

Yugi sat next to him. “Why did you bring me here?”

“You’ve been working really hard, Yugi. But I don’t want you to forget to take time for yourself. I’ve been the guy that works too hard and forgets what it means to live. I don’t want that for anyone else.”

“I see.”

“That’s not to say I don’t work hard to keep my company the number one in the world. I fight to maintain that status and I can be ruthless when I need to be. But something in me has become…”

“Softer.”

“If you wanna put it that way.”

“Thanks for bringing me here.”

“I should probably take you home now.”

“We could stay a little longer.”

“Would you like to walk around?”

“Sure.” They stood and started walking along the path. “I remember running up and down that hill when I was little. I used to fall down a lot.”

“I’m trying not to imagine that.”

“Go ahead and imagine it. Little Yugi trying to get up that giant hill.”

Seto and Yugi both laughed.

Then Seto said, “I wonder what it would have been like if we had been friends. As children.”

“I really don’t know. Probably very different. But how, we’ll never know for sure.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

They stood by the hill for a few seconds and then continued on. The path wove around a water fountain, which Yugi stopped to toss a coin into (Seto laughed at him for being superstitious.)

Then they came to a playground with a few families with children playing around. They eventually circled back around to where the car was parked.

“I guess it’s time to leave,” Yugi said.

“I’ll take you home.”

They climbed into the car and Seto drove them back to the game shop.

Yugi got out of the car and walked around to the driver’s side. Seto stayed in the car but rolled down the window.

“Thanks,” Yugi said, leaning down on the door to face Seto. “I had a nice time today.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Something flipped inside Yugi. The way Seto was smiling at him had his stomach in knots. But he was also suddenly filled with confidence. “Um, Seto?”

“Yes?”

Yugi took a deep breath before leaning in and giving Seto a brief kiss on the cheek.

Seto’s eyes went wide and he sat still, looking out the windshield without saying anything for a good two minutes while Yugi waited for his reaction.

He blinked once. Without looking at Yugi, Seto said, “Goodbye,” and sped away.

Yugi felt like sinking down into the ground. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to kiss Seto. Then again, he felt good in the other man’s company, and was starting to see him in a new light. For that small moment he thought there was something growing between them, and that maybe Seto felt it too, but realized he had been wrong. How was he going to face him from now on?

He went inside and found his grandfather getting ready for bed.

“How was your afternoon?” Solomon asked.

“Well it started off good. I had dinner with the Kaibas and then dueled with Seto.”

“Who won?”

“I did.”

“Very nice.”

“Yeah, but then… Grampa I think I seriously ruined my friendship with Seto.”

Solomon just looked at him to continue.

“I mean he took me to the park. You remember the one you used to take me to play in when I was little. And it was so nice. And the whole time I just had this feeling that… I didn’t want to leave.”

“Oh, Yugi.”

“And so when we got back to the shop he was giving me this look. I thought maybe he was having the same feeling. So I… kissed him. Just on the cheek. And Grampa he didn’t even look at me! He just left! I really screwed it up!”

“I’m sure things will clear up with a little bit of time.”

“I don’t know. It took us this long just for him to stop thinking of me as his enemy. And now I’ve done this.”

“Sit down, Yugi. Listen to me.”

Yugi sat at the kitchen table across from his grandfather. “What?”

“You have this way of drawing people to you. And once they become your friend, they’re there for life. If this Kaiba boy is really your friend, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“You really think so?”

“I do. Now would you like something to eat? There are leftovers in the refrigerator.”

“No, my stomach is kind of upset right now. I think I’m just going to go up to my room, if that’s okay.”

“Sure.”

“Goodnight, Grampa.”

Yugi went to his bedroom and sat at his desk. He was tired, but didn’t feel like sleeping yet. Instead he took out his art supplies and tried drawing. He started out with some sketches of the view outside his window, but they weren’t turning out like he wanted. So he took a piece of blank paper and just started moving his hand. Before he knew it, he started to see Seto’s face emerging on the paper.

He finishes the drawing of Seto standing in a rendition of the park they were at. After staring at it for a few minutes, he stored it in his desk drawer and went to bed.

The next day he opened the shop and Hana walked in.

“Hana? You’re not scheduled today?”

“I know but Mr. Kaiba’s assistant called and asked me to come in.”

“Hm. I wonder why.”

Just then, someone else walked into the shop. They both turned to look.

It was Seto.

“Yugi. You can leave Hana to run the store for now. Could you please step outside with me for a moment?”

“Sure.”

They walked outside the store.

“So, what’s up?” Yugi asked. “Do we need to hold an emergency meeting or something?”

“No. I wanted to do this outside so no one would overhear us. I may be ‘softer’ but I don’t want it to be public if I get rejected.”

“Rejected.”

“I’m asking you on a date.”

Yugi blinked in surprise. “A date!”

“Yes.”

“I…”

“When you kissed me yesterday, it made me realize just how much I enjoy spending time with you. All that time we wasted fighting each other, you were still trying to show me friendship. And although I’ve never dated before, I think I’d want to date someone like you.”

“Um…”

“Are you really shocked or are you thinking of a way to let me down politely?”

“I want to date you.” Yugi blurted, and then blushed. “I just thought, after the way you reacted yesterday, that you didn’t feel the same.”

“You caught me by surprise.”

“Right.”

“And I’ve abstained from dating because most people have only been interested in my money. But I don’t think you’re like that.”

“I’m not.”

“So.” Seto motioned to the same red car from yesterday. “Shall we?”

Yugi nodded and got in the car.


	5. Date

Seto took them on a long drive through the countryside. Yugi was almost too nervous to talk, but wanted to keep their pattern of comfortable conversation going.

“So, how is Mokuba?”

“He’s good. Got himself a girlfriend now.”

“Wow. kids grow up so fast.”

“I know. He was very upset to find out all the background research I did on her.”

Yugi laughed. “Anything turn up?”

“No, she seems perfect.”

“Good for him.”

“They’ve been together a few weeks now. I like her. And you? Are you seeing anyone?”

Yugi was confused at first, but then realized it was a joke. “Hm, just this one guy. He seems shady though.”

“I bet he is. You should have me do a background check on him.”

“Ok, his name is Seto Kaiba. See what you can find.”

“Oh, I know him. He works way too hard and hardly has any time to eat or sleep. But other than that you should be safe.”

“That’s about what I thought.”

Seto shot Yugi a glance and saw that he was smiling.

“Here we are,” Seto said, pulling onto the side of the road. They were at a farm in the middle of nowhere.

“A farm?”

“Just follow me.”

Yugi followed Seto down a stone trail into a barn. Seto handed a farmer some money and they were handed baskets. Then they went outside and headed down another trail. They eventually came to some large fields full of flowers.

“Wow,” Yugi said. “They’re beautiful.”

“You can pick them. That’s what the baskets are for.”

“This is what we’re doing for our date?”

“...You don’t like it.”

“No, I love it. I just didn’t think you’d think of something like this.”

“To be fair, Mokuba suggested it. I wanted to do something different. And he said it would smell good.”

Yugi took a deep breath. “It does. This is great.”

He started looking around at all the flowers while Seto followed him. Eventually Yugi started picking the ones he liked and putting them in his basket. He had a good mix of types and colors when he looked back and saw Seto with an empty basket.

“You’re not picking any flowers.”

“I brought us here for you.”

“Aw, but I want you to have a good time too.”

“I am.”

Yugi shook his head. “Here.” He took a yellow flower out of his basket and reached up to tuck it behind Seto’s ear. “There. Now you look like you’re having a good time.”

Yugi was about to pull his arm away but Seto caught it in his hand and they stared at each other. He wasn’t sure what was happening.

“Yugi…”

“Yeah?”

Seto didn’t answer him, just let go of his arm and looked away.

Then Yugi understood. “Wait, Seto. Here.” Yugi put Seto’s arms around his waist and wrapped his own arms around Seto’s neck. Then, finally, he went in for a kiss.

It was a soft, closed-mouth kiss. Their eyes closed.

When they pulled back, it was Seto who was blushing.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Yugi said.

“No. It was nice.”

“I’m going to put some flowers in your basket. You can take them home and make your house look nice.”

“Okay.”

Yugi looked around for more flowers and slowly filled up Seto’s basket. “I think that should be enough for how big your house is.”

“You underestimate the size of my house.”

“Well, I still think it’s enough for now.”

“Are you ready to leave?”

“Yeah. But promise you’ll bring me back.”

Seto smiled, glad that his date idea pleased Yugi so much. “I promise.”

They walked the long trails back to the car.

“So,” Seto said, “Hana has taken over the shop for the day. Would you like to come over?”

“To your house?”

“Where else?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

The drive was long and silent, but comfortable this time.

When they arrived at Seto’s house, Yugi was amazed at the sheer hugeness of it. Seto let them inside and led them to the living area.

“You can sit down. I’m going to put our flowers in some water before they start to wilt.”

Seto wandered off somewhere with their baskets and returned a few minutes later with two glasses of water. He handed one to Yugi.

“Thank you.” Yugi said, taking the glass and sipping from it.

“Would you like some lunch? I can have the chef prepare us something.”

“Not right now, I had a big breakfast.”

“All right.”

They sat there right there for a while saying nothing, until Yugi couldn’t take it anymore. “Seto, this might sound crazy but I can’t stop thinking about kissing you again.”

“Come here,” Seto pulled Yugi closer, until Yugi was straddling his lap and they were kissing again.

This time is was heavier, more heated. Yugi’s tongue ran along Seto’s lips until they parted. They tasted each other’s mouths and moaned into the kiss.

“God, Yugi.” Seto said as they pulled apart. “Why haven’t we been doing this all along?”

Yugi rested his forehead against Seto’s. “We were both preoccupied with different things, Seto.”

“Would you… like to come upstairs? To my room?”

“Don’t you think that’s a little… soon?”

“Not for me.”

“Okay. Take me upstairs.”

They stood and Seto led Yugi to his room. As soon as they were up there Yugi sat down on Seto’s bed and waited for Seto to join him. But seto went to a dresser to retrieve something first.

“I got these for us last night. I wasn’t expecting us to need them so soon.” He showed Yugi a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

“Well I’m glad you were prepared.”

Seto set them on the bedside table and sat next to Yugi. Yugi pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

“This okay?”

“Perfect.”

Yugi leaned down to kiss him again, and started grinding against him. “Seto, have you… um… done this before?”

“No,” was his simple answer.

“I have. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t.”

They kept kissing each other while Yugi started unbuttoning Seto’s shirt. He kissed down his neck. When he got Seto’s shirt off, Seto started in on Yugi’s shirt.

Once they were both shirtless, Yugi asked permission to undo Seto’s pants.

“Go ahead. But, I’m going to need you to show me what to do from here on in.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”


	6. Helping

After, Seto fell asleep, but Yugi laid awake with his head on Seto’s chest. He ran his fingers through the light patch of chest hair and listened to Seto’s soft snoring.

Yugi closed his eyes and snuggled closer. Eventually he drifted off.

After about two hours, Seto woke up. He gently shook Yugi awake.

“Yugi,” he said quietly.

“Hm?” Yugi awakened slowly. “How long did we sleep?”

“A little while.”

Just then, Yugi’s stomach growled.

“I think I’ll take you up on that lunch now,” he said.

“Okay. Let’s get dressed and I’ll have the chef get something ready for us. What would you like?”

“How about some sashimi?”

“All right.”

They both got dressed and went downstairs. Seto put his chef to work and in no time their food was ready. They ate in a large dining room.

“You want me to take you home?”

“Well, I kind of don’t want to leave, but I should check on my grampa.”

“I’ll be disappointed to see you leave, too. But we’ll have more dates.”

“I hope so.” Yugi said with a smile.

Seto drove Yugi home in his red car.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Seto said.”

“Okay. Goodbye for now.” Yugi leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

Yugi went inside the game store and was greeted by Hana.

“Welcome back!” She said. “How was your day?”

“It was really nice. You can take off if you want.”

“Nope. I’m being paid to cover all day, so I’m staying. Go on home, Yugi, I got this.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“I’m totally sure.”

Yugi went upstairs to the house.

“Finally home I see,” Solomon said. “I go downstairs to check on you only to find out Kiaba has stolen you away.”

“Grampa.”

“I’m just kidding, Yugi. I told you your friendship wasn’t ruined. So, where did he take you?”

“He took me flower picking and then we went back to his house for some lunch.”

“And? What do you think? Are you going to keep seeing him?”

“That looks like the plan so far. Grampa I like him so much. I know it’s only been one date. Kind of two if you count the park. But I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“I’m happy for you, Yugi.”

“Thanks.”

“But I’m still going to keep an eye on you because I don’t completely trust him.”

“I keep telling you he’s not the same as he was when we were teenagers. I mean he’s the same in some ways but he’s also very different. He’s more compassionate. He’s not aiming to hurt me.”

“Just promise you’ll be careful.”

“Fine.”

The next day, Yugi opened the shop as usual. Hana was off but it wasn’t that busy so he could handle things by himself. But around noon, Seto walked in.

Yugi immediately perked up. “Hi!”

“Hello.”

There was no one in the store when Seto got there so Yugi stole a quick kiss. Seto looked a little uncomfortable though.

“I’m sorry, was that bad?”

“I’m just not used to public displays of affection.”

“There’s no one here.”

“Someone could have walked through the door.”

“Would you like me to ask next time?”

“That might be helpful. Until I get accustomed to it. Plus, we’ll have to be careful of the media. We haven’t officially announced that we’re dating so the rumors that will spread until we do could be vicious.”

“Should we do a press release?” Yugi asked.

“I’ll have my team write something up. Maybe a press conference too. They’ll want to ask questions. Better to answer them than have speculation on the front pages.”

“True. What do you think people are going to say? Former enemies, now dating? And with you owning my shop too.”

“It might be some harsh things. But deep down I don’t really care what they say. I’m Seto Kaiba and nothing can hurt me.”

“That’s not true.”

“That’s the celebrity persona I maintain, then.”

“Yeah, but I know you better. Or, I’m getting to know you, anyway. You don’t have to be like that around me. You don’t have to pretend.”

“It’s hard. To take off the company face at the end of the day. And you? Are you always the positive, friendly, upbeat person? Or is that a mask?”

“Sorry, but that’s just my personality,” Yugi smiled. “But I do get sad sometimes. For no reason, out of nowhere, I’ll just feel this general sadness. And it usually goes away after a few days.”

“Yugi. Maybe you should see a doctor about that.”

“Really? I never thought about it. Usually I just talk to my friends for a while and then I’m okay.”

Seto shook his head and was about to say more, but a customer walked in. “We’ll continue this discussion later.”

Yugi greeted the customer and helped them find what they were looking for. After that one customer left, a few more came in. Seto was still standing in the corner, watching Yugi.

That is, until he saw Yugi getting businer. He could have just said goodbye and left, but that didn’t feel right. So he went over to Yugi and asked, “What can I do to help?”

Yugi looked confused. “Don’t you have to get back to work?”

“This is my shop. This is work.”

Yugi laughed. “Just find some people and ask what they need help with. I’m sure it’ll be no problem for you to figure out what people want. When you need to use the register, come get me and I’ll teach you.”

Seto nodded and walked away, leaving Yugi to go back to helping the young boy he was currently talking to.

After about an hour the rush died down. Seto hadn’t even needed Yugi to show him how to use the register; he was able to figure it out himself.

When there were only a few customers left in the store, Seto came back to Yugi. “I really should get going now.”

“That’s fine. Thank you so much for your help. And it was nice spending time with you.”

“Maybe you could come over for dinner tonight after you close up.”

“Only if you pick me up in the red car.”

“I knew it, you only like me for my cars.”

“You have more than one?”

Seto smirked. “I’ll show you something really nice tonight, don’t worry.”

“I look forward to it.”

So Seto left and Yugi continued to run the shop for the rest of the evening. After the shop closed Yugi went up to the house to change into something a little more comfortable and a little more alluring. A tight red tank top with his black leather pants. A lot better than his work uniform.

Right as he was done changing, he heard a car engine rev outside, and then a horn honk.

“Bye Grampa, I’ll be home late!” He yelled on his way out.

He got outside and saw a baby blue two-seater sitting there with Seto in the driver’s seat. He climbed in the passenger’s side. “Wow, Seto, I love this car.”

“It’s my favorite. But I only take it out for special occasions.”

“Picking me up for dinner is a special occasion?”

Seto didn’t answer, just stared ahead as he drove.

It only took a few minutes to get to his house. They went inside and Seto led them to the dining room where dinner was waiting for them.

“Where’s Mokuba?” Yugi asked as they sat down to eat.

“At a friend’s house.”

“I see.”

“So, about what we were talking about earlier.”

“Hm?”

“About your… sadness.”

“I’m allowed to feel sad, Seto. I’m a regular person just like everyone else. Just because I have a positive and happy disposition it shouldn’t mean I’m sick if I feel sad.”

Seto grabbed his hand. “But you shouldn’t be feeling it out of nowhere. That’s not a good sign. Listen Yugi. As a teenager I had a lot of pent up aggression. I went through a lot of things and I was under a lot of pressure and it messed with my head. And what I’m going to tell you now I ask you not to tell anyone else, even if we break up. Although I don’t think you’re that kind of vindictive person. I’ve been going to therapy every two weeks for about a year now. Even my brother doesn’t know.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell Mokuba?”

“I don’t want him worrying. He’s getting older and he’s got his own life to live. But Yugi, if you’d like to see a therapist, I can recommend some good ones.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you.”

They finished their meal and went to sit in the living area. Seto turned on the news as Yugi sat next to him. But Yugi was feeling tired, so he put his head on Seto’s shoulder.

“Do you mind?” Yugi asked.

“No,” Seto said, putting an arm around Yugi.

Yugi soon fell asleep, drooling on Seto’s shoulder.


	7. Limo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you very much for the kudos. It is much appreciated. But, I would really like a comment. I know this isn't the greatest fic or anything, but a comment telling me what I'm doing right or what I could be doing better would be nice. Thank you.

Yugi woke up with the sun shining on his face, but he felt disoriented. He realized he was in Seto’s room. But Seto wasn’t there with him. He realized there was an alarm going off that had woken him up on the bedside table.

He rolled over to turn the alarm off and found a note next to the clock.

_Yugi,_   
_You fell asleep last night so I carried you up here rather than wake you up. I set the alarm with enough time for you to have breakfast and get to the shop. I’m sorry I won’t be there when you wake, but I have a lot to take care of at the office today. I’ll see you for our regular lunch meeting tomorrow._   
_Seto_

Yugi sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was kind of sad he hadn’t woken up with Seto, but glad for the sleep. He didn’t normally sleep well, but Seto’s bed was very warm and comfortable.

He hopped out of bed and realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday. Oh well, he thought.

When he got downstairs, breakfast was waiting for him in the dining room. It was way more food than he could ever eat, but he was glad for the gesture. After he ate he helped the kitchen staff clean up the leftovers. At first they insisted he let them to it, but he just couldn’t be persuaded.

After breakfast he had just enough time to call a cab back to the game shop. But when he got outside, one of Seto’s limos was outside waiting for him.

When he got back to the shop, he quickly went upstairs and changed into his uniform. But before he could get back downstairs, Solomon stopped him.

“Ah Yugi. I didn’t hear you get in last night.”

“Yeah, well, you see I sort of just got home.”

“Hm.”

“Listen Grampa, I just fell asleep at Seto’s house. If you wanna talk about it, it’ll have to be later. I’ve gotta open up the shop.”

Yugi hurried down the stairs and unlocked the door to the shop. Within minutes the shop was full of customers. It got so full he wondered if he should call Hana in. But then she would be over her fifteen hours for the week. So he texted Seto.

_Sorry to bother you, but the shop is really busy. Could I give Hana some extra hours?_

It took a few minutes before a reply came.

_Sure. Don’t worry, you don’t bother me._

Yugi smiled at the text before getting on the phone to call Hana. She was there within twenty minutes and together they kept the crowd from getting too rowdy.

She left a few hours before closing, after the crowd subsided. By then Yugi was able to manage by himself.

After the shop closed, Yugi went back upstairs.

“Are you ready to talk now?”

“Huh?”

“About you spending the night at Kaiba’s house?”

“Grampa, there’s nothing to talk about. I fell asleep on his sofa, and I woke up in his bed this morning.”

Solomon coughed. “So, you slept in his bed.”

“You want to know if we had sex, Grampa? We didn’t last night, but if you want to know the truth, we did it right after our first date at the flower fields. Is that what you want to know?”

“I just want you being safe, Yugi...”

“I’m an adult, you know. I can make my own decisions. I don’t need you butting in at every turn. I love you Grampa, but you can’t treat me like I’m made of glass.”

“I… I’m sorry. I just keep picturing the little boy who used to sit in my lap, you know?”

“I know, but you have to let that image go.”

“I just can’t believe you’ve grown up so fast.”

Just then Yugi’s cell phone started to ring. “Sorry, do you mind if I take this?”

“No, no, I’ll be in the living room watching tv. We can have dinner when you’re done.”

Yugi answered the phone and went into his bedroom. “Hi, Seto.”

“Hello. Sorry I didn’t get to see you today.”

“It’s fine. I missed you though.”

“You know, you snore.”

“No! You snore.”

Seto laughed. “At least if we both snore we’ll drown each other out.”

“I guess you’re right. Next time, wake me up before you go, though. I don’t care how early it is. Just…I’d like to see you before you leave.”

“I can do that.”

“Actually I was thinking… Maybe you could have dinner with me and Grampa sometime. I mean, my place isn’t as big as yours, and we don’t have chefs or anything, but it’d be nice to have you over.”

“I’d like that. We can figure out a date tomorrow.”

“Okay.

“So, what are your plans for tonight?”

“Just dinner with Grampa and then bed. I might stay up and draw a little bit. I haven’t really been working on my art lately.”

“Bring some of your artwork to lunch tomorrow. I’d like to see more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. What I saw at your interview was really impressive.”

“Okay. I’ll see what I have.” Yugi said, mentally going through all his pieces.

“Well, it’s getting late. I should let you eat and get to bed.”

“All right. Goodnight, Seto.”

“Goodnight, Yugi.”

Yugi hung up and went out to the kitchen to find his grandfather already heating up leftovers.

“Grampa. What would you say to Seto coming over for dinner one night?”

Solomon thought. “Well. I’m trying to treat you like an adult so I suppose I should welcome your boyfriend over for dinner.”

“Boyfriend?” Yugi blushed. “I don’t know, we haven’t used that word yet.”

“Still. Invite him.”

“I already did. I was just checking with you before we actually made plans.”

“Very good. Now, sit down and eat while the food is still hot.”

The next morning, Hana arrived as the shop opened. Yugi let her in as he unlocked the door.

“Good morning, Yugi.”

“Morning, Hana. How are you today?”

“I’m great. Glad to be at work. Life seems so boring when you’ve got nothing to do, you know?”

“I understand. I don’t know what I’d do without the shop.”

“You mean you’d still work here even if Kaiba sweeps you off your feet and makes you one of the richest people in the world?”

“Yeah, I like work. I mean, Seto could retire right now and have enough money to live off for the rest of his life. But he still works. We’re just not sit around people, I guess.”

Customers started coming in and they got to work. When it was time, a limo pulled up and honked for Yugi.

“I’ll be back soon,” Yugi said.

“Don’t rush on my account,” Hana called after him.

Yugi got in the limo and sat next to Seto.

This time is was Seto who leaned down and kissed Yugi.

“Hello.” Setto said.

“Hi.” Yugi had a thought. “Seto… I want to ask you…”

“Yes?”

“Is there a partition?”

“Sure, this is a limo.” Seto pressed a button and a black wall came up, separating the back of the limo from the front.

“So… he can’t see us? Or hear us?”

“No.”

“Right. So we have complete privacy. I can’t believe I’m going to ask this, but after lunch, do you want to… maybe… um…”

“You want to mess around in the limo.”

“I’ve been thinking about it since our first kiss.”

“I’m honestly surprised.”

“Are you totally grossed out?” Yugi asked, embarrassed.

“No. It kind of turns me on. I hope I can wait until after lunch.”

Yugi laughed. “You’re going to have to wait. I’m hungry.”

The car stopped at a tiny cafe and let them out. They were seated in a cozy corner while a young woman took their order.

“So, did you bring some of your art?” Seto asked.

“Oh, yeah!” Yugi remembered the folder of drawings he brought along. “I brought about ten drawings. Here you go.” He handed the folder to Seto, who took it without a word.

“These are great. You have a really good eye.”

“Thanks.”

“...What’s this one?” He showed Yugi one of the drawings.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to put that one in there.”

It was the drawing of Seto Yugi had drawn after they went to the park.

“It’s flattering. May I hold onto it?”

“Um, sure.”

“Thank you. So, Yugi. Have you looked tried making any games recently?”

“What?”

“That’s what you wanted to do after high school, right? Make your own games?”

“How did you know that?”

“I overheard you talking to your friends about it once.”

“Yeah. That was my dream. I retired from dueling and started developing my own games. But I didn’t know how to get them off the ground.”

“You do know I run a multi-million dollar gaming company, right?”

“We were barely friends, Seto. How was I supposed to ask you to back a project?”

“Well, you can ask me now. Show me one of your games.”

“How about I show you when you come over for dinner?”

“All right. When should I come over?”

“How about Friday?”

“Hm. I’ve scheduled the press conference for Friday. You think you’ll be up for a dinner date afterwards?”

“I think so.”

“Then Friday night it will be.”

They finished their lunch and left the cafe.

As they got back in the limo, Seto smirked. “So, Yugi. What was it you were saying about the back of the limo?”

Yugi blushed deeply. “We… we don’t have to do anything.”

“But if we both want to, then what’s the harm?” He grabbed Yugi’s hand and kissed it. “What do you want?”

“I want you.”

“Then come over here.”

Yugi climbed into Seto’s lap and started kissing him softly.


	8. Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I had more planned, but it didn't seem to fit. Perhaps I will write a short sequel depending on the response I get to this. Please let me know if you're interested.

Seto dropped Yugi back off at the game shop.

“Thanks for lunch,” Yugi said. “I’ll see you friday. Well, I hope I’ll see you before then, but Friday for sure.”

“The press conference will be in the conference studio at Kaiba Corp at three o’clock. I’ll pick you up.”

“Are you sure? I can walk.”

“I’ll bring another car.”

Yugi laughed. “Pick me up then.” He left the car and went into the shop.

“Welcome back…” Hana started. “Woah, why is your face all flushed?”

“What?” Yugi asked.

“Have you been running or something? And your shirt is untucked.” She took in Yugi’s disheveled appearance. “You know what, on second thought, I don’t want to know.”

Yugi sighed with relief. “How have things been here?”

“Busy, but not too bad. I’m ready to go home.”

“You can take off early if you want. I can handle things the rest of the day.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be any bother.”

“No, you do a good job. Plus it’s only half an hour. Go enjoy it.”

“Thanks, Yugi!” Hana left the store with a wave.

The rest of the night ran fairly smoothly. Yugi was just locking up when someone tried to come in the door.

“Sorry, we’re clo…” Then he saw who it was. “Joey?”

“Hey, Yugi!”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in Germany for a Duel Monsters tournament? Come on, come inside.”

Joey entered the shop with a big grin. “I was in the tournament, and I came in first place.”

“That’s amazing!”

“Of course it doesn’t mean as much without you competing by my side.”

Yugi frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, I know, you’re retired. I don’t mean to keep badgering you about it. I just miss playing with you is all.”

“I miss it too sometimes. Although I did have a duel recently…”

“Oh, really? Tell me about it?”

“Let’s go upstairs, first. We’ll be more comfortable up there.” They went up to the house and sat in the living room.

“Heya, Gramps.”

“Hello, Joey.” Solomon greeted him. “Congrats on your tournament win.”

“You heard about it?” Yugi asked.

“I’ve been following it on tv.”

“I feel like a bad friend for missing the final duel.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Joey said. “I know you’re busy running the shop.”

“That’s no excuse! I should have been cheering you on!”

“I knew you were cheering me on, even if you weren’t watching. Anyway. Tell me about this duel of yours. Who did you play? When was it? Who won?”

“Well… you’re not going to believe it. I dueled Seto.”

“Kaiba?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he ever going to give it up? Please tell me you kicked his butt.”

Yugi shook his head. “It wasn’t like that. It was just for fun.”

“Fun? With Kaiba?”

“Joey, there’s something I have to tell you about me and Seto.” Yugi found himself growing nervous. Even if Yugi had been able to keep up a friendship with him, he and Joey had never really seen eye to eye.

“I heard.”

“What? You have?”

“Yeah. He bought your shop and now you work for him. I can’t believe you sold to him, really, but as your best friend I support you no matter what.”

“Well… I’m glad to hear that because that isn’t really the news I have to share.”

“Oh?”

“Joey, um, Seto and I are… well, we’ve been…”

Solomon jumped in. “For goodness sakes Yugi just spit it out already.”

Yugi took a deep breath. “Seto and I are dating.”

Joey stood up and wore a shocked expression. “What!”

“It’s still very new. Only a couple days.”

“I don’t believe it. There’s no way you’re dating that egotistical, self-obsessed, maniac!”

“Joey, please don’t be like this. Seto is a really good guy. He’s different now. You know I would never be with someone as bad as you think he is.”

“I know it’s just… everything he did to us. He never cared about anyone but himself. And you’re so… you’re too forgiving sometimes, Yug. I don’t want you getting taken advantage of.”

“He’s changed. I think deep down he was hurting, Joey. And he’s found a way to work through that pain and become a good person. He’s not taking advantage of me. He helped me by buying my store and the more time I spend with him the more I feel… like I don’t want to let go of him.”

“Well, if you like him that much, I guess I shouldn’t stand in your way.”

“Maybe we should all get together sometime. So you can see how good he really is.”

“Hm. Okay. Yeah.”

“He’s coming over for dinner Friday night. Why don’t you join us?”

“Sounds good.”

After they talked for a little more they ate dinner and went to bed. Yugi invited Joey to spend the night so he rolled out a mat for him on the floor of his room.

When the light turned out Joey asked, “I guess since you’re dating you don’t wanna fool around?”

Yugi chuckled. “Sorry, but no. I’m a one-man man.”

“I can respect that.”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“Not at the moment. I met a nice girl in Germany. We had a great duel and she gave me her number. But we didn’t really hit it off outside the arena.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You know, this might sound weird, but I don’t know if dating is really for me. I’ve got my friends, and I’ve got dueling. That’s enough for me. Maybe I’ll adopt a couple of kids one day, but I don’t really see myself with anyone. Is that bad?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“What about you? You want any kids?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m still too young. But maybe someday?”

“Our kids could play together and be best friends just like us.”

“That would be awesome.”

“And mine would call you ‘Uncle Yugi.’ Don’t know how I feel about ‘Uncle Kaiba’ though.”

Yugi groaned. “We just started dating, Joey. It might not even work out.”

“I’m just teasing you. Well, we should probably get to sleep. I’ve got an interview first thing in the morning. It’s the first time I’ve been back in Japan in months and a lot of people are eager to see me. You know, being a champion and all.”

“I’m really happy for you. I have to get up early as well to open the shop. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

The next few days went well. Friday came and Yugi was nervous all day. He found his mind drifting off while he was helping customers; he could hardly focus.

He was grateful when Hana showed up around two.

“I’m so glad you’re here. I can barely get any work done my brain is so frazzled.”

“Worried about the press conference?”

“I’m totally freaking out! The only people who know about me and Seto are you, my Grampa, and my friend Joey. What kinds of questions will they ask us? Who is going to do the talking? I have no idea what to do in these situations.”

“Weren’t you a famous duelist?”

“Yeah but I never had to do this stuff. My other… well… let’s just say there was someone else who helped me when I was interviewed.”

“Well, think of it this way. Kaiba does this stuff all the time. And he’ll be with you, supporting you. So if you get overwhelmed, just look to him for guidance. In fact, he’s probably planning on leading the whole thing.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Do you want to go upstairs and get ready?”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Take some time to calm down.”

“Thank you.” Yugi went upstairs and got changed into something professional looking. He didn’t have a suit, but he had a nice tan button up top with a white tie and black slacks.

Then he stood in front of the mirror and took some deep breaths to calm himself. He knew Seto would be by his side the whole time, but still he was afraid. It had been a long time since he thought of Atem, and his confidence had continued to grow even without him around, but sometimes he still felt like he needed him. Like now.

Before, whenever he was interviewed about his wins, it was Atem who answered all the questions, because Yugi would get too flustered. But now Atem was gone, and he wasn’t coming back. He had come back for a brief moment just over four years ago, when Diva was wreaking havoc on Domino City. But now he was resting peacefully.

The truth was, Yugi missed him. Atem had been a part of him for so long, it was still kind of weird to not have him sharing a body.

Yugi realized he was tearing up. He tried his hardest to put the thoughts out of his mind and wiped the tears away.

Then he heard the familiar sound of a car horn and knew it was time to go.

Outside he saw a bright yellow sports car. Today was particularly sunny and Seto was wearing a pair of designer sunglasses as he looked out the window for Yugi.

Yugi got in and said hello.

“Something wrong?” Seto asked, noticing Yugi’s puffy eyes.

“No,” Yugi said a little too quickly.

“Are you sure? You can tell me. You don’t have to. But you can.”

Yugi thought about it and thought maybe it it would be good to say something. That maybe Seto would understand. “It’s just that… I was thinking about… Atem.”

“Oh. I see.”

“It’s this press conference. I mean it’s not just that. But normally he would take over for something like this and it just makes me miss him even more.”

“I didn’t realize you missed him so much.”

“We shared a body for years. We could hear each other’s thoughts. And then one day he’s just… gone.”

Seto pulled up to Kaiba Corp and then turned to look at Yugi, grabbing his hands in his. “I’m sorry. I could never imagine what that’s like. But for today, you can lean on me. I’ll handle the initial announcement if you want me to, and I’ll be right there if the ask you any direct questions. Just hold my hand, okay?”

“Okay…”

“I know it’s not the same as sharing a body, but I hope it’ll be enough for today.”

“I’m sure it will. Thanks, Seto.” Yugi kissed him quickly and got out of the car.

Seto led him into the building and to the conference studio. They got there with plenty of time before any reporters were allowed in so they had some time to prepare themselves. He showed them where they would be standing and how to speak into the microphones.

Right before the reporters were to be let in, Yugi hugged Seto close and buried his face in Seto’s chest. “I’m so nervous.”

“Just try to relax. If you get too nervous just squeeze my hand and I’ll do my best to answer for you. How is that?”

“Really?”

“Really. Just breathe, Yugi.”

Yugi breathed and let go of Seto. Then the reporters were let in and soon the room was almost overflowing. No one wanted to miss a Kaiba Corp press conference.

After the camera flashing calmed down Seto began his announcement.

“Thank you all for gathering here today. I’m sure you’re wondering what this conference was called about. I assure you it is very important news. As most of you already know, I recently bought out Yugi Moto’s game store and he has since been employed by Kaiba Corp as the manager of the shop. But, more important is the development that occurred after the buyout was finalized.”

Seto paused, and the reporters leaned forward in wait.

“Mr. Moto and I began spending time together and realized we wanted to be together. And so today we officially announce that we are dating.”

The room immediately filled up with chatter.

Seto held up a hand to quiet the room. “We will take three questions.” He didn’t want to run the risk of overwhelming Yugi.

All the reporters raised their hands.

Seto pointed to one in the second row. “You.”

“Mr. Kaiba, are you worried this might affect the image of your company?”

“Not at all. Mr. Moto and I are both professionals and know how to conduct ourselves. Next. You.” He gestured to someone near the back.

“Mr. Kaiba, you don’t have a history of dating. What made you want to start now?”

“Simple. I found someone worth dating. Now for the final question. You in the front.”

“This question is for Mr. Moto. Mr. Kaiba now owns the store you previously owned and currently employs you. It begs the question, Is Mr. Kaiba pressuring you into dating him?”

“What?” Yugi’s eyes went wide. He wanted to look over at Seto for comfort, but was afraid of how it might seem to these vicious reporters. He took a second to compose himself after his little outburst. “No, Mr. Kaiba is not pressuring me to date him. We realized our feelings as we spent more and more time together.”

Seto could see sweat forming on Yugi’s face and decided now was a good time to end the conference.

“That’s all we have time for today. Thank you for being with us today.” Seto took Yugi’s hand and led him out of the studio, leaving the reporters flashing their cameras behind them.

Once they were back in Seto’s office, Yugi started to feel better.

“You did well,” Seto said.

“What kind of question was that?” Yugi asked. “It came out of nowhere. As if you would do that.”

“Reporters like that are slime. They just want to stir up rumors to sell their stories.”

“I was ready for questions about our first date or how long we’ve been dating.”

Seto surprised Yugi by hugging him first this time. “To be honest, I was wondering if you were feeling pressured.”

“What?”

“I’m Seto Kaiba. I’m rich, I’m famous, and I’m technically your boss. That doesn’t escape my mind.”

Yugi hugged him tighter. “Seto, you’re not pressuring me. I kissed you first, remember?”

“I remember.”

“Then stop worrying.”

“I’ll try.”

“I should probably get back to work.”

“Me too. Do you want me to take you back to the shop?”

“No, I’ll walk. Thank you, though.”

Seto released him and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Yugi smiled. “Yeah. Bye.”

“Goodbye.”

Yugi left the building and made the short walk back to the shop. At first he thought he was alone, but then he noticed someone following him.

He sped up a little, but the follower also sped up and caught up with him.

“Mr. Moto!”

He recognized it as one of the reporters from earlier.

“Mr. Moto, please, just one question.”

Yugi kept walking. “I’m not available for comment.”

“It just seems so strange, the two of you suddenly getting together. Could you give us an exclusive? I’m sure our team can work out something in exchange.”

“No thank you.”

“Please sir. Just one comment.”

“Ugh.” Yugi was battling the urge to say something. He wanted to tell the reporter how kind and sweet Seto was. He wanted to counter everything the public thought of him. But he knew they would only twist his words, and that Seto actually had a reason for maintaining that image. “I’m sorry, but no. Please stop bothering me.”

The reporter finally gave up and backed off and left Yugi to walk in silence.

Yugi got back to the shop and started to feel a bit lighter. The press conference was over finally and Yugi was free to relax.

“How’d it go?” Hana asked as Yugi came into the store.

“Good and bad.” Yugi replied. “It was… weird.”

“But you survived.”

“I did. And now you’re free to go.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

The rest of the day was mostly slow. Solomon came down to check on Yugi and ask what he should make for dinner. They decided on tonkatsu.

Yugi decided to close up a little early since it was a slower night. This gave him some extra time to get ready for Seto’s visit.

Joey showed up soon after Yugi closed the shop and headed up to Yugi’s bedroom.

“Woah, Yug, I didn’t realize this was a dress-up dinner.”

Yugi was wearing a blue polo and khaki pants, similar to his uniform but more comfortable. “I’m hardly dressed up.”

“Yeah but I’m just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I can only imagine what Kaiba’ll show up in.”

“You look fine. I didn’t expect you to get dressed up.”

“Something smells good.”

“That’s Grampa’s cooking. I told him I would help as usual but he insisted on doing it himself tonight.”

“I can’t wait to eat whatever that smell is.”

Then the doorbell rang.

“That must be Seto,” Yugi said. Yugi went down and let Seto in.

Seto greeted him with a kiss.

“Come on upstairs.” Yugi took him up and led him to the kitchen where Solomon and Joey were already sitting.

Solomon spoke first. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Seto said back. Then he noticed Joey.

“Hiya Kaiba.”

“Wheeler.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you he’d be here. I just thought it would be nice if you two tried to be… around each other? For me?”

“I can do that,” Joey said. “Can you?”

“Yes.”

Solomon served up the food and at first everyone ate in silence.

But Seto figured he ought to say something.

“This food is good. Thank you for sharing.”

Solomon smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“You would give my chefs a run for their money. So, Joey. You’re fresh out of a tournament win. How does it feel?”

“Heh, it feels awesome! I’m king of the world.”

“Looks like I’ll have to get back into dueling and show you how it’s done.”

“You challenging me?”

“Guys,” Yugi said, “Do you need to do this right now?”

Joey nodded. “Don’t worry, Yug. It’s harmless fun. Plus I’ll wipe the floor with him.”

“That’s what you think. I may not be able to beat Yugi, but I can still beat you.”

“Just name the time and place, Kaiba.”

“I’ll check my schedule.”

After dinner Joey left, and Seto and Yugi stood by the door.

“Thanks for coming.” Yugi said.

“It was nice. Except for Wheeler.”

Yugi frowned. “You said you would be nice to him.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

“You guys really don’t have anything to fight over anymore. You don’t duel competitively anymore, so just let him enjoy being number one.”

“Our duel will be just like yours and mine. Just fun. Not for titles.”

“Well, okay. And I’ll talk to him too. I don’t want you two bringing out the worst in each other. I really don’t want to have to work to keep my best friend and my boyfriend apart.”

“Boyfriend?”

Yugi covered his mouth with his hand. “I’m sorry. Grampa said it the other day and I told him we hadn’t used that word yet but… I guess it’s been kind of stuck in my head ever since.”

“Don’t worry, I like it.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Seto kissed him.

“So, Grampa is already in bed. I know you probably want to go home. But you could spend the night.”

“Well, I could go home. But I think I’d rather stay here and snore with you.”

“Great. My room is this way.” Yugi took Seto to his room.

Seto took in the small bedroom. “Is your bed going to fit both of us?”

“It’s fit two people before.”

“Hm.”

“Although you might be too tall, now that I think about it…”

Seto tried to lay down on the bed. His feet hung off just a little bit. “It’s not too bad.”

“You won’t be comfortable though. Maybe you should go home to your own bed.”

“No, I’ll stay. I’ll just have to curl up around you. It’s a good thing you like to cuddle.”

Yugi pulled out some pajamas and handed a set to Seto. “These are guest pajamas.”

“Thank you.”

They changed and then got into bed. As promised, Seto held Yugi.

“Seto,” Yugi said with a yawn.

“Yes?”

“I’m really glad to have you in my life.”

“I’m glad to have you too.”

Yugi was quiet for a minute, thinking about what he was about to say next. “This might be a little soon, but I think I love you.”

Seto kissed Yugi’s neck. “I love you too. I felt it when you put that flower in my hair. I just didn’t know how to say it.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
